I'm the New Transfer Student, Kaname Madoka
by ZannkokuTennsi
Summary: When Kaname Madoka introduced herself to the class, there must be something strange going on, Homura thought. If Madoka became the Law of Cycles, then how could she be standing there right in front of her? Post-season
1. Nice to meet you all

Was this the kind of world I desired?  
If I were asked this, I can only answer "I don't know."  
My dear friend does not appear in this world.  
I want her to live. I want her to always smile.  
That was my very first wish.  
With that desire as my foundation, I've arrived at this world.  
Now, those are all memories of a distant past.  
She exists at the pinnacle of the weaved-up pillar called time.  
Eventually――I too, will go there...  
Will I be guided away by Madoka?  
And then, will I be able to see her smile once again?

When I came to, the classroom was bustling with noise.  
Last night, I was up very late fulfilling my duty a magical girl, that I didn't sleep much at all.  
I came to school the first thing in the morning, and fell in a doze.

Lately, the presence of the demons hasn't been stopping.  
Depending on the assistance of the other magical girls, Tomoe Mami and Miki Sayaka, the three of us often fought together.  
Unlike the strained atmosphere that was between us previously, at least in battle, I think we were a good team.  
Sakura Kyoko would probably also be of contribution in battle, but I haven't met her in this world yet.  
I don't know where she is and what she is doing as of yet.  
It's not as if we ever had too much power by even one person, but it's not like the three of us have ever struggled that much in battle.  
Therefore, as of the current situation, there's been no need to especially rely on her assistance.

Chatter chatter... chatter chatter...  
And so, today, the classroom is even more noisy than usual.  
I've never had much interest in events and things going on at school, but what the heck was happening?  
_――It's quite clamorous, isn't it?_  
I talked to Miki Sayaka through my mind.  
**Homura** ＜Good morning. Is there something happening today?＞  
**Sayaka** ＜Osu, transfer student. Didn't you hear what Saotome-sensei said yesterday?＞  
Yesterday...?  
Speaking of that, I do get the feeling that she gave out a message just when we were all starting to go back home.  
I remember that at that time, there was quite commotion, but what the heck was it?  
**Sayaka** ＜Hah... you lack interest in school too much＞  
**Sayaka** ＜It's good that you put in effort at your job, but you should turning your attention towards other things as well＞  
**Homura** ＜That's none of your business. Can you at least just tell me what needs to be conveyed?＞  
**Sayaka** ＜There's a transfer student coming＞  
Transfer student?  
As it is almost winter vacation, this is quite unusual.  
That's right... so that's why everyone was making such a commotion.  
At any rate, I was one who transferred to this class many times over.  
I'm not sure if they can be called local color, but they seem to have a comparatively high interest in unusual things.  
This is something I cannot possibly understand.  
I also had the same standpoint of being a transfer student, but will he or she also receive the same rough welcome as I did?  
Other than things like this, I didn't particularly think about this.  
I didn't feel inclined at all to try to strike up a conversation, never mind make friends with whoever this person will be.  
**Sayaka** ＜Oh, the teacher has arrived. What kind of kid will it be?＞  
**Homura** ＜...＞  
**Sayaka** ＜Silent, aren't you? Well, that's alright＞  
**Kazuko** "Everyone, as I informed you all yesterday, I will be introducing a new transfer student"  
_――She didn't give a preface today, did she?  
_In my case, I was always made to listen to something worthless and stand outside the classroom, waiting.  
Things like how to fry eggs, or what to add to food.  
In reality, it doesn't matter.  
As long as there's soy sauce and white rice that's not soggy, there would be nothing more to say.  
Saotome Kazuko, you should chew on the happiness that you can eat breakfast healthfully each morning.  
**Kazuko** "So then, come on in. By all means~"  
Certainly, I had no interest.  
There's no way I'd be able to add to the shrill voices from behind the front row.  
I saw her appearance in the hallway through the half-transparent glass.  
_――Could it be... that's... impossible.  
_As impossible as it would be for it to rain spears, or for heaven and earth to switch places.  
I encountered a phenomenon as strange as that, and opened my eyes to it.  
It's difficult to say that a hunchback delicate body is definitely captivating.  
But her eyes shined more than others, and I felt that her innocence was quite lovely.  
Along with my surprise at such a nostalgic face, I felt so moved, that a tear came welling up.  
The red ribbons tying up her hair in a bundle was more proof than anything.  
Even if hypothetically they were not there, there's no mistake about this.

_Madoka――_  
As she stood on the platform, I looked up at her form.  
Without a doubt, my only friend "Kaname Madoka" was standing there.  
My body was shaking, that it could move.  
If I actually were able to meet Madoka...  
No matter how many countless times I imagined it, it never come true before.  
And so, now that today, a Madoka-like transfer student has appeared...  
Could it really be, that this girl really is Madoka?  
Is it not simply my dreams, or desires, making me see things?  
If, for example, this is not just a kind of illusion, is her personality, character, are they really Madoka's?

**Madoka** "Nice to meet you all, I'm the new transfer student, Kaname Madoka"  
A voice stifled with tension. It was, without a doubt, the same voice so many times before.  
No mistake, as I thought, she's...  
**Sayaka** ＜Hey, transfer student... could that girl possibly be＞  
**Homura** ＜Shut up a little.＞  
**Sayaka** ＜When I see how awfully impatient you're getting, as I thought, it was that girl you talked about with me before, isn't she?＞_  
_Madoka, who became the Law of Cycles, an existence to guide away magical girls.  
Then, why is she in this kind of place?

**Saotome** "So then, there's an empty seat next to Shizuki-san, so please sit there"  
**Madoka** "Alright"_  
_After Madoka finished her quick self-introduction, she hurried over to the empty seat on the far side of the classroom.  
I stared at Madoka one more time.

As she was doing so, she's... is she looking this way?  
___――_Do you know who I am... Madoka?  
Is it really you?  
Should I cry? Should I be happy?  
Madoka...

After class was over, I rose from my seat, and looked across the room.  
As I expected, she was surrounded by classmates.  
"Hey, hey, Kaname-san, where did you come from?"  
"Did you participate in clubs? I'm in the volleyball club..."  
She was completely helpless like that.  
_____――_Anyways, I need to at least make sure...

**Sayaka** "Hey~~! Don't suddenly gather around her like that~!"  
"Wa wah..."  
At Miki Sayaka's angry voice, the students departed at full speed.  
_______――_Good going, Miki Sayaka!

**Madoka** "Ah, umm..."  
**Sayaka** "Heheheh, no need to give thanks. Umm... what was your name again?"  
**Madoka** "Kaname Madoka"  
**Sayaka** "Yes, Madoka. Best regards from here on"  
**Sayaka** "I'm Sayaka. Miki Sayaka. You can just call me Sayaka"  
**Madoka** "Sayaka... chan"  
**Sayaka** "Yes, yes. Good good~ Madoka"  
_______――Has she forgotten?_  
It can't be helped that Miki Sayaka has forgotten, but why has Madoka forgotten about her?  
――I need to make sure of this.

I went over to those two's side.  
Naturally, they turned their gaze towards me.  
**Homura** "Hey... do you two have a moment?"  
While raising my voice, I started talking to the two of them.  
**Sayaka** "Mnn? Transfer student? It's quite unusual for you to start speaking to someone else"  
_――As she knows of the circumstances, she seems quite displeased, doesn't she?_  
Well, it would be unusual for Miki Sayaka to see me shake like this.  
**Madoka** "Sayaka-chan... when you say 'transfer student'..."  
**Sayaka** "Aah, this person is Akemi Homura. She transferred here a little before you did"  
**Homura** "... Best regards"  
**Madoka** "Umm... best regards, Akemi-san."

_________――_Ake... mi... san...  
_――N-, no, I wasn't being hopeful._  
_――This girl, how could she remember me anyways..._  
_――It'd be impossible, anyways_  
**Homura** "..."  
**Madoka** "Ah..."

I immediately averted my gaze from Madoka, and departed from the classroom.  
As if not wanting to show my face to anyone, I rushed to the girls' bathroom.  
_――What the heck am I doing?  
――Even though I might have finally been able to meet that girl...  
__――Just as always... it's not just as always._  
The first time she calls out my name, she would always call me "Akemi-san."  
Even so, why doesn't my tears stop flowing?  
There is no constricting pain in my chest.  
Have I been stricken with too much despondency?  
That can't be possible.  
Her voice... Madoka's voice, passed through my eardrums, and echoed inside me.  
I have been able to talk with her once again.  
I've been able to her her voice, Madoka's, who I should have never been able to meet again.  
Just that, unable to withstand this joy...  
I ran away.  
_――Madoka._  
As if a burning hope has always resided in my chest...  
Within strange sensations, as if the light of spring was melting the frozen snow...  
I cried.

That day, I couldn't get close to Madoka again.  
I felt that I wanted to talk to her, but couldn't even meet my face with her.  
In the end, who was that girl?  
For someone who looks exactly like Madoka to come in like that, there's no way that would just happen by chance.  
If so, then that girl...  
Perhaps, did she come from the ends of this world?  
Although it couldn't be made clear what was the means used...  
If it's that she, who erased the existence of witches, were to abandon her role, that would be quite serious, wouldn't it?  
Just to be sure, maybe I should inform Mami about this.  
If it comes to a crunch, I'll need her assistance.

Several days passed since Madoka transferred here.  
I thought about how something strange might be going on with this world, but as of now, nothing seems different from before.  
When Madoka came, nothing unusual happened, like witches reappearing, or things of that sort.  
Why did Madoka appear in front of me?  
No... more importantly...  
**Homura** "Hah..."  
___――_I still haven't talked to her at all since that time...  
Will she be having lunch today with Sayaka and Mami?  
I couldn't help thinking about her all the time.  
_____――_This is... perhaps it's that.  
It's because of how I was always keeping a watch on Madoka in the time when I was protecting her...  
_____――_I still haven't fallen out of this habit, have I...  
Right then, a bento box was put on my desk._  
_

**Madoka** "Ah, umm..."  
**Homura** "Eh, Madoka?"  
**Madoka** "Eh? Umm... Akemi-san?"  
_______――_Oh no, because I was suddenly talked to, I called her by her first name without thinking...  
**Madoka** "..."  
_______――Ah, geez... she's surprised, isn't she?_  
**Homura** "Ah, umm... Kaname-san..."  
Kaname-san... right?  
This reminds me of the first time I met her...  
**Madoka** "..."  
**Madoka** "Huhuhu..."  
She laughed...?  
**Homura** "Is there something strange?"  
**Madoka** "Akemi-san, even though you seemed really cool when you were talking to Sayaka-chan"  
**Madoka** "Why were you so startled when talking to me?"  
**Homura** "Why..."  
**Homura** "I was just startled when you suddenly called out to me, Mado... Kaname-san"  
**Madoka** "Ah, did I perhaps... bother you?"  
**Homura** "No..."  
**Homura** "I was happy you called out to me..."  
**Madoka** "Really!? Great! To put in courage and call out"  
How to put it...  
It was a terribly nostalgic feeling.  
That's right... when I first met Madoka, in this manner, she...  
**Madoka** "If it's fine with you, will you eat lunch with me today?"  
**Madoka** "I just thought, I'd like to speak to you some more, Akemi-san"  
**Homura** "Eh. If you say so, Kaname-san"  
Speaking of which, each time I met Madoka, I took on a really cold attitude.  
In previous worlds, no matter how much we got to know each other, Madoka only repeated the same things over and over.  
Even though I merely wanted to protect her...  
Now, I have no more need to protect her.  
Without any fighting spirit, I was able to become friends with her...

**Madoka** "I was really surprised back then, how you suddenly me by my first name like that"  
**Homura** "It was a really lovely name that remained in my mind, which is what came out when I said it"  
**Madoka** "Ah, thank you"  
For me, that was quite a good excuse that I came up with.  
**Homura** "If it's fine with you, can I call you by your given name?"  
**Madoka** "Yes, that'd be fine! Can I call you Homura-chan too?"  
**Homura** "Eh..."  
Can we do it over again?  
My meeting with Madoka... from the very beginning?  
My chest is feeling numb...  
_――I've been looking forward to this._  
_________――_But... I still can't say for sure that she's the real one.  
_________――_I still need to probe into this a little.  
**Homura** "Hey, there's a little something I want to ask you about..."_  
_

**Madoka** "Homura-chan is really amazing"  
**Sayaka** "How so?"  
**Madoka** "About my family, what I like to eat... she was able to guess correctly on all of them..."  
**Sayaka** "Be careful, maybe she follows behind you all the time"  
As Sayaka already knows of the situation, she's being quite unmanageable.  
**Homura** "Don't say stupid things like that. I just accidentally guessed correctly"  
___――_I just intended to probe into this a little, but it seems like I've being suspected of something strange  
But thanks to that, I now know more about this Madoka.  
That her hobbies, ways of thinking, family, are all the same as they were before.  
Certainly, she really is the same Kaname Madoka.  
Even though she was supposed to disappear.  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan? What is it?"  
**Homura** "No, it's nothing"  
**Madoka** "If there's something you're worried about, you can always talk about it with me"  
**Madoka** "Um, well, since we became friends just today, perhaps that might be behaving too familiarly too soon?"  
**Madoka** "I somehow get the feeling that this is not the first time I've talked with Homura-chan..."  
Do you perhaps, actually remember...?

That girl smiles, turning her back to the evening sky.  
That smile stole my eyes, burning into my mind as if time stopped for an instant.

**Madoka** "Even though there's no way that could be possible, is there?"  
**Homura** "..."  
**Madoka** "Because I came here from somewhere far away, and Homura-chan also came from somewhere completely different, right?"  
**Sayaka** "Maybe she's your long-lost friend from a previous life?"  
**Madoka** "It seems to feel that way"  
Just a little, I felt hopeful.  
That this Madoka might be connected to the past.  
**Homura** "Miki Sayaka, Madoka, you're both quite poetic, aren't you?"  
**Madoka** "Ah, please don't laugh like that~"  
**Homura** "Don't you think that such things are fantastic, though?"  
**Madoka** "But you don't believe this at all, do you Homura-chan?"  
**Sayaka** "It can't be helped, she's a human who leans towards the surreal"  
... That's not it either

**Madoka** "Then, I'll be going this way!"  
**Sayaka** "Oh, see you later, Madoka~"  
**Homura** "See you later"  
**Madoka** "Bye-bye"

**Sayaka** "..."  
**Homura** "..."  
**Sayaka** "Should we go back now...?"  
**Homura** "Eh..."

Two sets of sounds of trotting footsteps, and the evening shadows, long and narrow, getting absorbed by the earth.  
**Sayaka** "What you talked about before. A magical girl god..."  
**Sayaka** "... It's her, isn't it?"  
**Sayaka** "And that that's how you received your ribbon..."  
**Homura** "That's right"  
**Sayaka** "Even though she looks like an ordinary girl?"  
**Homura** "... That's right"  
**Sayaka** "..."  
**Sayaka** "But I don't believe you tell useless lies, which is why I believe and listen to you"  
**Sayaka** "... Why did that girl become god?"  
**Sayaka** "Being a god seems really boring..."  
**Homura** "That girl, never even once made a wish for herself"  
**Homura** "There's nothing I can say other than that she was fated as such"  
**Sayaka** "... An amazing girl, wasn't she?"  
**Sayaka** "That 'close friend' of mine"  
**Homura** "Eh..."  
Miki Sayaka, as if searching for a memory of a day in the distant past, looked up at the sky.  
Meanwhile, I stared at the bare Earth.  
_――Even though it would have been good if Madoka thought about herself just a little._  
But...  
_――If she were to actually use a wish for herself,_  
_――Exactly kind of wish would Madoka have made anyways?_  
___――_I can't even imagine it


	2. As long as you are yourself

Several days has passed since Madoka has come to this school.  
I gradually started to talk with Madoka, and started to grow used to these days.  
**Homura** "Can you tell me what you studied at your previous school?"  
**Madoka** "... Yes"  
**Madoka** "This school goes through mathematics more quickly than my previous school did..."  
**Homura** "Doesn't it?"  
... Previous school...  
If I investigate that aspect, perhaps I might be able to find out something about this, maybe?  
**Homura** "Then, would you come to my home today?"  
**Madoka** "Eh? Would that be fine?"  
**Homura** "I don't have anything in it, but if it's fine with you"  
**Madoka** "Great! Homura-chan, thank you"  
Let's leave off investigating about her school for now.  
I want to keep on seeing this smiling face of hers a lot.  
Besides, I'm happy that this girl is relying on me.  
Right now, I just want to answer her anticipation.  
**Homura** "While on the way back, how about buying some cake together?"  
**Madoka** "Ehehe, studying and sugar are both important"  
**Homura** "Eh"  
Was I finally able to get it back...?  
My time with Madoka.

**Homura** "This time, I'll have a tart. What about you, Madoka?"  
**Madoka** "That one below looks delicious... but I also wonder about the one in front of me..."  
**Madoka** "Yes... "  
**Madoka** "S-, sorry, I need to... go to the bathroom a little..."  
**Madoka** "Please buy the one you recommend for me, Homura"

Saying that, Madoka heads toward the washroom.  
**Homura** "Excuse me, can I have this one and this one?"  
"As you wish"  
At that time, someone tapped my shoulder from behind.

**Junko** "Yo!"  
**Homura** "Ah... hello"  
It was Madoka's mother.  
**Junko** "Are you wandering around all by yourself again today?"  
**Homura** "No, today..."  
"Hey, Junko! Where did you go all of a sudden?"  
A woman who was out of breath came over here.  
**Junko** "My apologies. It was just that I saw someone I knew"  
"We don't have much time... do you understand?"

**Junko** "Sorry. It's because it's like this for now. Next time we meet, I'll treat you to some tea"  
**Homura** "Ah..."  
In the end, she went away without a chance to talk about anything.

**Madoka** "Sorry to keep you waiting"  
**Homura** "Madoka, right now your..."  
Wait a second.  
Isn't it a bit unnatural that I'm acquainted with Madoka's mother?  
Since she just transferred over here, I haven't once been invited to Madoka's home.  
The topic will then turn towards one of "how do you know her?"  
**Madoka** "What is it about me?"  
**Homura** "I was able to buy your cake, so let's go to my home."  
**Madoka** "Okay"

**Homu Home**  
**Madoka** "Prove: If you take any three-digit number and add up their hundreds, tens, and ones place, and if it is divisible by 3..."  
**Madoka** "Then the number itself will be divisible by three..."  
**Madoka** "What does this mean?"  
**Homura** "For example, if you add the digits of 111, you get 3, right?"  
**Homura** "If you get multiples of 3 like 3, 6, or 9, then that number will be divisible by 3"  
**Madoka** "If I divide 111 by 3... ah, it really is true. It divides into 37, right?"  
**Madoka** "Amazing. Why, why, though?"  
**Homura** "You're supposed to prove that, right?"

**Madoka** "I have no idea."  
**Homura** "Just think a little"  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, how cold"  
**Madoka** "Mathematics is really difficult for me. Can't I settle with just arithmetic?"  
**Homura** "That's right. It doesn't seem an ability that will become all that necessary to function in society"  
**Homura** "But by saying that, then pretty much everything taught in compulsory education would be unnecessary"  
**Homura** "Things that, even if you complete your courses to the very end, as long as you don't become a teacher or lecturer, will be of no use to people"  
**Madoka** "Power to be of use to everyone... huh"  
**Madoka** "Do I have any such power...?"  
**Homura** "..."  
**Homura** "Madoka, as long as you are yourself, that is enough"

**Madoka** "... Yeah"  
**Madoka** "Thank you, Homura-chan"  
**Madoka** "I'll try thinking over this slowly"  
**Homura** "It's good that you understand"  
Because, please don't wish to be able to do anything more than what you can do now...  
Is it no good that I think like this... Madoka...  
**Homura** "Should we rest for a moment, and help ourselves to some cake?"  
**Madoka** "Yay"

**Madoka** "Mmm, delicious! !"  
**Homura** "Fufufu, it's great that you like it"  
Even when I say that, I already know what Madoka likes.  
It was what Madoka asked for when we went to the same shop previously, before the world was changed.  
**Madoka** "If I can eat this kind of cake, I'd like to go to your place every day, Homura-chan"  
**Homura** "Ah, I eat western cakes sometimes, so you can always have some of these delicious things"  
**Homura** "But even so, the calories would get worrying, that you wouldn't really be able to enjoy it from your heart"  
**Madoka** "Uhh..."  
Madoka glares at me as if wanting to say something.  
Did I perhaps say something that would make her upset?  
... Or perhaps.  
**Homura** "But, if it's fine with you, any time you could come play would be great"  
**Madoka** "Really!?"  
**Madoka** "Ehehe, then, I'll be coming again"  
Or maybe, Madoka is fond of me?  
That makes me happy...  
But... why?  
Even though for the previous two or three days, I haven't talked to her even once...  
As I thought, there's a lot of "mysteries" to solve.  
Maybe I should probe into this some more...  
**Homura** "Although it'd be great if there's something for us two that we can play"  
**Homura** "What did you do when you played with Sayaka in the past?"  
**Madoka** "Mnnn. ... Hmm? The past?"  
**Homura** "..."  
**Homura** "Speaking of which, Madoka, you just transferred here, right?"  
**Madoka** "Ah, yeah..."  
_――It was only for an instant, but she averted her eyes__.  
_**Madoka** "I'd be able to play video games a little"  
**Homura** "Is that so. Then, this time I should try buying a game that we both would be able to play"  
**Madoka** "Yeah. Let's do it, then"  
As I thought, I can't just continue thinking that she's hiding something from me.

The clock struck 6.  
**Madoka** "I see, so that's why it's divisible by 3!"  
**Madoka** "Amazing~. Proofs are really interesting."  
I made Madoka put in effort and think about that problem from before.  
While giving her hints, she was able to solve half of the problem by herself.  
**Homura** "In the end, we were only able to go through one problem for today, right?"  
**Madoka** "Eh, ah... it's already time..."  
**Homura** "If you don't go back by now, you won't be in time for dinner, right?"  
**Madoka** "... Yeah, that's right"

**Madoka** "Then, thanks for today, Homura-chan"  
**Madoka** "I'll come to play again, so..."  
**Homura** "Eh, I'll look forward to it"

Just now, did she seem a bit lonely...?  
Was it just me?

What should I do?  
Even though I should set out to perform a thorough investigation of all this.  
If I go to the school that Madoka was at previously, I should be able to get a clue as to what's going on.  
It is necessary for us to investigate into Madoka's existence.  
This might be something that would have a great impact on the balance of this world.  
For example, if it turns out that Madoka, who became god, decided to ignore her work and manifested in this world, that would be something serious.  
Because maybe witches might again be born from magical girls.  
But as of now, I haven't picked up any indication of any witches being born.  
It doesn't seem like Madoka would simply idle from her job anyways.  
That girl, who exactly is she?  
Maybe she's the embodiment of the the goddess Madoka... or a split body. How does that theory sound?  
She is a magical girl who has that much power, after all.  
Even if she has only enough power to do her work, it wouldn't be so strange.  
But if that's true, then would it be so necessary to pretend to have just met?  
I mean, it'd be understandable in Miki Sayaka's case and for the others, who have had their memories overwritten...  
But I clearly remember Madoka.  
If it really was Madoka, she'd probably know that...  
Besides, if she's the incarnation of a god, I should be able to feel some magic power from her.  
In that sense, she's a completely normal human.  
I don't understand at all...  
Although I get the sense that Madoka is hiding something from me...  
Maybe it's stuff that doesn't need to be unnecessarily divulged to me, or something...  
I don't understand the meaning of this, but it seems like Madoka is relying on me...  
If perhaps, she'd simply disappear from me when the secret is exposed...

Disappear?  
It floated in my mind, her appearance as she looked at me with a smile.  
A tinge of unease seared my chest, making a throbbing sound, pressuring me with pain.  
... Please no.  
Please, just no...  
... Madoka.  
Even though I thought I was finally able to do it over again...  
Even though I was finally able to meet her again...  
She's separating from me again...  
That can't be allowed...  
Definitely, can't be allowed.

Please, don't go.  
Please don't go... Madoka!  
"Madokaa~! !"

I set out towards the veranda, and shouted with all my strength.  
What am I doing...?  
Filled with unease, as if my entire body has become a puppet, I didn't listen to anything.  
The little pedestrians I can see below look my way.

Among them, there was a girl with a ribbon.  
It was Madoka.  
... She's still there

Using the stairs, I ran all the way towards Madoka.

Out of breath, while meeting with Madoka halfway, she greeted me with a smile.  
**Madoka** "What is it, Homura-chan?"  
**Homura** "..."  
**Homura** "Would you be able to eat dinner with me?"  
What the heck am I saying...?  
Even though in this world, not much time has passed since I've met with Madoka...  
Certainly, Madoka's family would be making dinner for her, and is waiting for her return.  
**Madoka** "Eh? Would that be alright?"  
**Homura** "Eh, eeh..."  
Even though I thought she'd certainly decline.  
**Madoka** "Wehihi, then, I'll depend on your word"  
**Homura** "Your family won't get angry at you?"  
**Madoka** "That's..."  
**Madoka** "It'll be alright if I just tell papa about this"  
**Homura** "I see..."  
Good, good.  
While holding in my chest, I let out a breath.  
I did something crazy without thinking, but like this, I can be with Madoka...

If she's not a split body from a god...  
At any rate, this girl...  
My inner chest feels numb with throbbing.


	3. The meaning of my life

**Madoka** "I was quite startled, back then"  
**Madoka** "As I was suddenly called at while walking. I thought that there was something serious"  
Madoka laughs, as if erasing all of my unease I had until now.  
**Homura** "I see... I'm sorry"  
_――Maybe the thought that Madoka would disappear is nothing more than an absurd fear of mine..._  
**Madoka** "I've peeled off the skins from the potatoes, Homura-chan"  
**Homura** "Okay. Then please put it in the bowl"  
**Madoka** "This seems quite fun, doesn't it?"  
**Homura** "Fufu. I'm glad you're enjoying it"  
**Madoka** "Do you always cook?"  
**Homura** "When I'm by myself, I often just prepare whatever"  
**Madoka** "Yeah, I know that very well."  
**Homura** "Eh? Don't you eat together with your family?"  
**Madoka** "Umm... There are times when my mama and papa are both not there"  
**Madoka** "During those times, I often buy daily dishes from the supermarket and have them as my meal"  
**Homura** "You're able to cook, right Madoka?"  
**Madoka** "Mama always told me, girls who can cook are more attractive..."  
I see. That sounds like something Junko would say.  
**Madoka** "But, I don't really know that much about those kinds of things yet"

... Eh?  
When I look closely, Madoka's eyes seem to be soaked in some faint tears.  
**Homura** "Did the onion sting your eyes?"  
Even though I'm the one who's actually cutting the onion...  
**Madoka** "Ah... I just thought, that might have had such an exchange with my mom before"  
**Madoka** "It just felt a little, nostalgic..."  
――_Nostalgic?  
_**Madoka** "Ah, I think I might have peeled away the ginseng away a little too much. Sorry about that"  
**Homura** "It's still fine, though"  
_――Did she get into a fight with Junko?  
__――Speaking of which, I met Junko at the cake shop right when Madoka was going to the bathroom, right?  
__――Maybe it's better not to talk about that for now__...  
_**Madoka** "Hey, hey, Homura-chan, it's always been on my mind, but"  
**Homura** "What is it?"

**Madoka** "That ribbon that you wear, it's the same as mine, right?"  
**Homura** "!?"  
**Homura** "N-, now that you said it, they certainly do look alike, don't they?"  
Maybe I've been a little too careless...  
It's because I've gotten into the habit of wearing the ribbon I received from Madoka every day.  
**Madoka** "So, where did you buy it from?"  
**Homura** "Eh... this isn't something I bought"  
I at least wanted to avoid talking about the topic of magical girls with her.  
If possible, I'd like for her not to know anything about it.  
But if I think about it some more, there's no need to be flustered about wearing the same ribbon, is there?  
**Homura** "It's something I received from someone."  
**Homura** "I received it from a friend"  
**Madoka** "... Was that so"  
**Madoka** "I see... So it was like that..."  
**Madoka** "Something like that, it seems like something one would receive from a lover, that it'd feel somewhat embarrassing, right?"  
**Homura** "L-, lovers!?"  
**Madoka** "Yes yes. Look, the mirror, the mirror"

In front of the kitchen mirror, we stood next to each other.  
In it, two people wearing the same ribbons were reflected.  
Lovers... no  
... Like sisters.  
___――_Even so, to wear something received from someone else already seems quite friendly, doesn't it?  
**Homura** "Would I be the big sister?"  
**Madoka** "... We were thinking the same thing, weren't we?"  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan's younger sister, huh. Yeah. Perhaps that's fine..."  
**Homura** "Sisters who don't look alike, right?"  
**Madoka** "After all, I'm not such a beauty as you are, Homura-chan"  
**Homura** "Ah, but I think you're the one who's more lovely and cute, though"  
**Madoka** "C-, cute..."  
**Homura** "Eh. Not so much that it would hurt to look."  
**Madoka** "Th-, that's saying too much"  
**Homura** "Ah, maybe so"  
**Madoka** "Wh, Homura-chan!?"  
**Homura** "I was just kidding. I did mean it when I said you're cute, so please pardon me for that"  
**Madoka** "Uuu..."

Sisters... huh.  
I also had a family.  
I didn't have any siblings... but I think that in itself, those times were happiness.

"Itadakimasu (let's eat)"  
We brought the stew that we made together to our mouths.  
**Madoka**, Homura "H-, hot..."  
**Madoka** "Ehehe, it would be hot if we don't blow on it, right...?"  
**Homura** "Well, since you lured me on, Madoka, I ate it without giving any thought..."  
**Madoka** "Eh? It was my fault?"  
**Homura** "Wasn't it? When I was by myself, I didn't do things like this"  
**Madoka** "Isn't it your fault to have been lured on?"  
**Homura** "Muh..."  
**Homura** "Because, it was what we made together..."  
**Homura** "It'd be better for us to taste it together"  
It feels somewhat embarrassing saying it myself.  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, don't you know"  
**Madoka** "That you're actually quite cute?"  
**Homura** "Wh... "  
**Madoka** "If you showed a little more of that aspect of yourself to Sayaka or others, you'd be able to get along with them some more, don't you think?"  
**Homura** "That's not your business-!?"

With Miki Sayaka, since we go on demon hunting, we talk when it becomes necessary.  
After all, we both have the same duty.  
But, I don't intend to get closer to her than is necessary.  
It's not that I dislike Miki Sayaka.  
There was just too much in the past, and I don't know what would be a good way to get close to her anyways.  
We often opposed each other before, that I never even thought about become friends with her in the first place.  
Although it's not just with her that I kept my distance...  
Just, if there was one thing I have to thank her for...  
Only Miki Sayaka, who has not believed anything I said until now,  
Only she believed my story of how Madoka became a god.  
How did I even get to feel like talking about that with her in the first place...

**Homura** "Really... you always don't know how others feel..."  
**Madoka** "But, I'm happy that I'm the only one who knows how cute you are, Homura-chan"  
_... Really now_  
**Madoka** "Ah, you laughed, Homura-chan"  
**Madoka** "I felt that your smile was really cute just now"  
**Homura** "That's actually normal, though"  
Even though it's only been a few days since we first talked, she's already saying considerable things about me, isn't she?  
**Homura** "It's because you looked quite cute when you were sipping on the stew"  
**Madoka** "G-, geez! You think you can get away with anything by saying 'cute'!"  
**Homura** "Ah, but it's not like I intended to make you seem like a fool..."  
**Madoka** "That's definitely, a lie"  
**Homura** "Fufu... it guess it can't be helped if you already know"  
**Madoka** "Geez~, because I've always worried about how childish it might have seemed!"  
To me, I think that that kind of reaction was the cutest, but,  
I just left it at that, without saying anything more.  
It'd be worrisome if I teased her too much that she'd start disliking me.

**Madoka** "Hey, Homura, do you ever feel lonely living all by yourself?"  
**Homura** "That was sudden. Well, every day as such is quite busy for me, so I've never felt particularly lonely, but..."  
Especially since you've come...  
**Madoka** "I see. That's amazing, isn't it?"  
**Homura** "Although I was a little more uneasy at first. One does get used to it"

**Madoka** "You don't ever meet with your family?"  
**Homura** "That's right... it's been a while since I've ever met with them"  
**Homura** "As long as you have a family, Madoka, you should treasure that time"  
**Homura** "Since you never know when you might never meet them again"  
Although it wasn't my duty to say things like this.

Looking at the clock after finishing the washing after eating, it seems like it is already past 8:30.  
It was about time, and once we were done with eating, Madoka would be going back home, wouldn't she?  
Homura (...)  
I stood up, and took an apple from the refrigerator.

**Homura** "Madoka~, would you like to have an apple?"  
**Madoka** "Eh? Would you peel it for me?"  
**Homura** "Eeh..."  
Before Madoka started coming back, I headed towards the living room.  
When I used the remote control to turn on the television and a special report on animals appeared, I left the channel on that.  
**Madoka** "Ah, it's a little doggy!"  
**Homura** "I'll go peel the apple now"  
**Madoka** "Okay"  
It was a good thing that I bought these that were sold cheaply by chance.  
... With this, Madoka can still remain here for a while.

Returning to the kitchen, I washed the apple and took the fruit knife into my hand.  
I can hear the sound of the television behind me.  
I affirmed Madoka's happy-looking figure with a sidelong glance.  
_――This somehow feels... really nostalgic_  
Times of warmth, which anyone would experience.  
I think I've also had such times before.  
Sharing time with people who can't be replaced.  
For such a person to just be there, and feel this much at ease.  
While peeling the apple with a knife, I thought deeply about my past.  
Cut, cut, cut, cut, drop

Sisters... huh?  
Even though I thought that things like family have nothing to do with me anymore...

**Homura** "Okay, I finished peeling them"  
**Madoka** "Yay!"  
**Madoka** "Amazing, they're bunnies!"  
Her eyes shined when she looked at the apple slices cut into the shape of bunnies.  
Thinking that Madoka would be happy about it, I took quite a while to do it.  
I was satisfied seeing the reaction I expected.  
**Madoka** "Would it be alright for me to eat them?"  
**Homura** "Eh"

**Madoka** "Itadakima~su (let's dig in)"  
**Homura** "..."  
The texture of the food, its sweetness, and its sourness spreads through my mouth.  
**Madoka** "It's delicious"  
**Homura** "Isn't it? ..."  
Eating the same thing, spending the same time together.  
Ever since I became a magical girl, have I ever experienced such a time of warmth as this?  
... That's right. This is happiness, isn't it?  
I'd like for these peaceful times to continue forever.  
I couldn't help wishing for such.

We passed the time with ease, watching television.  
When I took notice of the time, it was already past 10 o'clock, that of course her family would get worried about this.  
But, it doesn't seem like Madoka has paid any attention to the clock.  
... Does she not notice?  
After all, by staying out too late, one's family would get worried, right?  
_――Maybe it's better if I said it..._  
_――But if I do that, Madoka would go back..._  
As if noticing how nervous I've become, Madoka began to talk.  
**Madoka** "It's about time, isn't it?"  
**Homura** "Yeah, I guess so..."  
**Madoka** "About time I go back, right?"  
**Homura** "I'll send you back"  
**Madoka** "But, if you do that, you'll be alone on your way back, Homura"  
_―ーAlthough that's no problem for me at all..._  
**Homura** "Then, be careful..."  
**Madoka** "Yes. Thanks for today"  
**Madoka** "Would it be okay to come to play again?"  
**Homura** "Eh. I'll look forward to it"  
And so, Madoka left my room.

In my room, only the heartless sound of the clock echoed.  
The space that I always go to for being alone was over there.  
The meaning of my life, surely it must have been to protect the world that that girl wanted to protect.  
My role was merely to hunt demons, without aim.  
Because that is what I am capable of.  
I never thought about my own happiness.  
Not once, ever since I knew about the truth about magical girls...

___―ー_Would it be alright to make a wish one more time?  
I took the ribbon off my hair, and held it in my hand.  
___―ー_What do you think? Madoka...


	4. A nostalgic echo

Several days since then.  
My time with Madoka gradually increased.  
One day, when she came here to play,  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, do you have free time next Saturday?"  
**Homura** "Yes. I don't have any particular plans for then?"  
**Madoka** "Then, shall we go somewhere together?"  
**Homura** "Eh. Alright"  
**Homura** "Is there some place where you'd like to go to?"  
**Madoka** "Yeah. Not particularly..."  
**Homura** "Then, shall we try wandering around town as we see fit?"  
**Madoka** "Yeah!"

And so, Madoka returned with a smile on her face.  
This will be the first time I go outside with Madoka.  
It couldn't be helped, as next Saturday will be fun.  
I get the feeling that I've been smiling more than I have in the past.  
And I, who have been changing ever since Madoka appeared...

**Late night**  
**Mami** "Akemi-san. It went over there"  
**Homura** "Leave it to me"  
I created a bow, putting some thought into it.  
**Homura** "I'll end it with this"  
Aiming at a demon, I drew an arrow.  
As I let go of a powerful arrow of light, the cry of the demon resounded.

Scattering into blue light, the beast turned into grief seeds.  
I picked them up into my hand.  
They were the same demons and witches I fought until now.  
**Sayaka** "Tch, that transfer student gets the best portion again, huh"  
**Homura** "It's not as if I was aiming for the best portion"  
**Mami** "Well, well. Our goal is to defeat demons, so it's the same no matter who defeats them, right?"  
I cancel out of my magical uniform, and take a breath.

**Sayaka** "So, transfer student. I hear you're going on a date with Madoka this week?"  
**Homura** "Why do you know such a thing?"  
**Sayaka** "Heehee, you shouldn't underestimate Sayaka-chan's info network"  
Most likely, she probably heard about this from a gleeful Madoka.  
**Mami** "What are you talking about? It sounds interesting."  
**Homura** "It's actually not all that interesting"  
**Sayaka** "Hey, you remember that girl we ate with before, right?"  
**Mami** "Ah, you mean Kaname-san, right?"  
Suddenly, Mami turned towards me with a bold smile.

**Mami** "And so, how's the investigation going?"  
I did talk to Mami previously about investigating into Madoka's surroundings.  
With such unpleasant timing, it reminds me of unpleasant things.  
**Homura** "Since you rejected it when I told you about it a long time ago, why do you suddenly feel like believing it now?"  
I talked about the previous world's Madoka not just with Sayaka, but with Mami as well.  
Even though at that time, she didn't seem to believe me at all...  
**Mami** "Ah, was that on your mind? Sorry about that"  
**Mami** "That ribbon, it was received from the past Madoka, right?"  
**Mami** "You know, when I heard that her name, appearance, and ribbon were all the same..."  
**Mami** "And furthermore, that you, who don't like being very social with people, would get so attached to a mere transfer student, it's a little hard to comprehend"  
**Mami** "Although you did talk before about finding something out by investigating her previous school?"  
**Homura** "I haven't done anything yet..."  
**Mami** "Ah, that's quite unusual for you, as you're usually quite diligent"  
**Mami** "Could it perhaps be related to the Law of the world?"  
**Homura** "..."  
**Mami** "Although, if you're not going to do anything, I'll do the investigation"  
**Homura** "... Do as you wish"  
_As I thought, I didn't talk about it..._  
**Sayaka** "Really, do you not know why Madoka has appeared?"  
**Homura** "I wouldn't be so troubled by this if I did know"

I knew why I was so irritated.  
I couldn't forgive myself for half abandoning my duty as a magical girl.  
Because protecting the world that that girl wanted to protect was my only way of showing proof of my friendship with that girl.  
I get the feeling that I'm betraying Madoka.  
Even then, I was scared.  
Because I got the feeling that if I got to know this Madoka's true identity, that she might just disappear.  
And so, I decided not to try to get close to that.  
I didn't even want to think about a life without Madoka.  
While holding on to such gloomy feelings, I walked along a national highway.

**Junko** "What are you doing at such an hour?"  
A car stopped in the shoulder of the highway, and a woman I knew appeared from inside.  
**Junko** "Would it be okay for you to ride along?"  
**Homura** "Ah, um... I"  
**Junko** "I promised before that I'd treat you to some tea, right?"  
... She's quite conscientious.

**Junko** "I'll have a cafe latte. What about you?"  
**Homura** "I'll have a cappuccino"  
"Would that be all?"  
**Junko** "Yes"

**Junko** "It usually gets pretty late, coming back from cramming school doesn't it?"  
**Junko** "Don't your parents ever get worried?"  
**Homura** "It's because I live alone"  
I didn't try to correct her when she said "cramming school" as that would be too tiresome.  
**Junko** "You're in middle school, right? And you live by yourself?"  
**Homura** "I've already become used to it"  
**Junko** "I see. If I had a daughter walking outside around this time, I wouldn't be able to stand all the worry I'd have"  
... So lately, she's been worried about Madoka coming back late.  
**Homura** "Junko-san, do you always stay up until hours like these, working?"  
**Junko** "Because there are some days when I can't even go back home. If possible, I would like to eat dinner with my family, though"  
**Junko** "Ah, but it's going to be New Year's soon, so are you going to show your face to your family at the year's end?"  
**Homura** "Perhaps..."  
Perhaps, I won't be going back.  
**Junko** "I also just did whatever I wanted when I was in university, and made my parents worried"  
**Junko** "Since there's cell phones and computers now, it seems like it's gotten easier to get in contact with them, though"  
**Junko** "Now I know just how much one would want to see the energetic smile of one's own child"  
**Homura** "I think I understand..."  
Even so, I can't meet them.  
Things have changed too much.  
Now that it's this late, I don't know what kind of face I'd be able to greet them with.  
Just...  
**Homura** "I think family is great thing"  
**Homura** "Ever since Madoka started coming to my home to play, I've been able to really be at ease"  
**Homura** "She's not truly family, but it's as if I've acquired a little sister..."

When I'm with that girl, I can actually feel as if I'm alive.  
Ever since Madoka has come, I've changed.  
Ever since this world was created, I've never had a deep relation with anyone.  
Even when it came to Sakura Kyoko, Tomoe Mami, and Miki Sayaka, who were magical girls like me.  
I was all on my own.  
I've already resigned myself to live all alone, and die all alone...  
I accepted it as merely natural.  
While living every day of my life as if it were a habit, that girl for some reason transferred over here.

**Homura** "Nowadays, it's been fun spending time together with Madoka"  
And because of that, I've been able to smile again like this.  
**Junko** "Madoka... was it?"  
**Junko** "What was it... it has such a nostalgic echo"

_Eh...?_  
**Junko** "As if, there really was a person with such a name who had been beside me"  
**Homura** "What... are you saying?"  
Because... Madoka is your daughter...  
**Junko** "Hmm? Did I say something strange?"  
**Homura** "Junko-san, do you have a daughter?"  
**Junko** "Eh, no?"  
What kind of silly...  
Because, Madoka...  
Madoka said.  
That she had a family.  
Called the name of her little brother.  
What is the meaning of this?  
**Homura** "I'm sorry, it was my misunderstanding"  
**Junko** "No, that's alright"  
**Junko** "Besides, it's not an uncommon mistake"  
**Junko** "I saw a dream like this several times"  
As if looking far into the past, she spoke.  
**Junko** "One where a girl wearing a ribbon the same as yours became my daughter..."  
**Homura** "..."  
**Junko** "Ah, you wouldn't believe me, would you? Well, it's talk of dreams, after all. Don't worry about this so much"

After that, after helping myself to my coffee, I was sent back to my home.  
It's laughable, isn't it?  
Even though I thought I didn't want to get closer to knowing Madoka's true identity...  
Speaking of which...

**Flashback――**  
**Madoka** "..."  
**Homura** "Did the onion sting your eyes?"  
**Madoka** "Ah... I just thought, that might have had such an exchange with my mom before"  
**Madoka** "It just felt a little, nostalgic..."  
**――Flashback**

Madoka has never returned back home.  
There's no way she could return...  
_――Why didn't I notice!?_  
Even though I'm the only one who remembers Madoka in this world...  
For Madoka's family to just remember her the instant Madoka appeared, there's no way that would happen.  
Right now, where is Madoka?  
... Is she alright?  
She's not going to disappear, right?  
I'm going to meet you again tomorrow, right Madoka...?


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, I wasn't able to sleep yesterday at all.  
When I heard what Junko said, there as no way I could have remained firm.  
The only thing that could float to my mind was Madoka, who was forgotten by her family.  
Where is that girl right now?  
Is she living in a home with a proper roof?  
Is there anyone who is with that girl?  
Is she sleeping soundly right now?  
Thinking only about these kinds of things...

As always, I arrived at school I always go to thirty minutes early.  
I wanted to meet with Madoka again sooner, even if it was just by one second.  
I was so early at the classroom, that she still hasn't come yet.  
When I staggeringly arrived at my desk, I was suddenly assailed by sleepiness.  
My eyelids feel heavy...  
But I don't want to sleep right now.  
I get the feeling that ahead, is the exit from this gentle, phantom-like world...  
**Homura** "…"  
**Homura** "…..."

When I woke up, it was right before my math test.  
Oh no...  
I was assailed by such irritation, that it was as if it were burning my body, and without thinking, I became speechless.  
With my posture just like that, feeling as if I was clinging onto something, I looked behind me.  
_Please. Be there. Madoka_  
Miki Sayaka became a mere shadow, that I couldn't see her clearly.  
Sliding to the right, I check behind me.  
_... Hah_  
Perhaps because of math, she was showing a somewhat melancholic face.  
_Truly, what a relief_

During the test, I thought about many things.  
Should I go ask Madoka?  
Where is she living?  
Who the heck is this Madoka?  
No, if I do so...  
I get the feeling that I might have gotten lost in a different dimension.  
It's conceivable that in the world Madoka constructed, there is some kind of mechanism being performed.  
If so, would there be an end to this world?  
If there was, then how the heck would it end?  
To me, I could not make any prediction other than ones heading towards a sad conclusion.  
If this is a temporary miracle, there is nothing I can do, other than just one thing.  
To slow down the pace of this world's advance.  
I can only close my eyes, block my ears, and pretend not to know anything.  
Even if that would be useless, I can't just face everything head-on.  
I'm not that strong.  
Until the day when when everything comes to light, and I would regretfully be told, "I'm sorry"...  
I will be by that girl's side.  
I am Madoka's friend.  
Whatever kind of world this is, only that does not change.

After school, Madoka came to play at my home.  
We were zealously absorbed in the fighting game that we bought recently  
Kachakacha... Kachakacha...  
**Homura** "That's quite a lot that you're accomplishing using only the light punch, Madoka"  
**Madoka** "Wehihi... eh, I thought I hit..."  
**Homura** "No, of you course you didn't... eh, ah..."  
**Madoka** "Okay, I won. I won't lose next time either"  
**Homura** "Optimistic, aren't you?"  
Kachakacha... Kachakacha...  
**Madoka** "Ah... h-, hey..."  
**Madoka** "That's unfair, you're just using headbutt all the time"  
**Homura** "That's because it's a character weak in terms of getting hit in the air. You should guard properly"  
**Madoka** "Eh... when I guard, I'm thrown. That's..."  
**Madoka** "Even though I still didn't do anything..."  
**Homura** "Concentrate"  
Ever since I started spending time with Madoka, we've always been playing the same game.  
It was a game that came out quite a while ago, but it seems to have been a game that Madoka has played before.  
I also had a taste for... no, perhaps I have also played this enough to have become somewhat good at it.  
Always zealously absorbed in this game, whenever we noticed the time, it would always be about time to wrap things up.

When I looked at the clock, it was past 9:30.  
Was it about a good time by now to begin to talk...  
**Homura** "Madoka..."  
**Madoka** "What is it, Homura-chan"  
**Homura** "Will you, stay over today?"  
**Madoka** "Eh..."  
**Homura** "Also, fortunately, tomorrow we off from school..."  
That was the conclusion that I thought about today.  
I also did have some unease about getting close to Madoka.  
Because it might just be something that would bring a dream more quickly to its end.  
However, I still don't know how Madoka is living.  
Perhaps Madoka has always been living alone this whole time.  
At least from what I heard in my talk with Junko, it seems like Madoka is not living with them...  
I couldn't stand that.  
For this girl to have been forgotten by her family, and to have been living alone this whole time, it sounded really terrible.  
If I can at least help out Madoka by letting her be by my side...  
Then I, who is the only one who has a connection to Madoka in this world...  
**Madoka** "... Why is it, so suddenly?"  
**Homura** "No, I just thought, I wanted to play with you some more, Madoka..."  
**Madoka** "B-, but, then I'd be disturbing you, Homura-chan..."  
**Homura** "Actually I don't mind"  
**Madoka** "..."

I see Madoka worrying a little over this.  
As if trying to figure out my true motive.  
That I didn't notice anything, and don't know anything.  
I can do nothing but continue pretending as such.  
**Homura** "There are times when I feel lonely when I'm by myself"  
**Homura** "If in those times, you could be here with me, Madoka, I'd be very happy"  
I want to be with you for longer, even if just by a little bit.  
**Madoka** "Y-, yeah... then"  
**Homura** "Fufu. Thank you."  
**Homura** "Then, I'll be warming the bath, so please get in contact with your family during this time"  
**Madoka** "Yeah"  
Madoka used a fixed telephone to call her home's phone.  
I heard her call out, "papa."  
With that kind of behavior, maybe she really is calling someone.  
Could the Madoka of this world possibly have a different family?  
I didn't think of that possibility, but in order to keep her from realizing how suspicious I was, I didn't pursue this deeply.  
**Homura** "Then, I'll be leaving the bath towel here"  
**Madoka** "Eh, aren't we going in together, Homura-chan, to rinse each other's backs?"

**Homura** "Wh-... that's quite"  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, at least the bath..."  
Even if it is Madoka for example, it still feels embarrassing to be seen naked.  
I don't have any memories of ever having gone in the bath with someone else.  
My own family had a really large bath, but I get the feeling that I always used it alone.  
**Homura** "It's fine for you to go in and take it easy. In that time, I'll prepare your futon"  
**Madoka** "Okay, understood"  
**Madoka** "..."  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan?"  
**Homura** "What is it?"  
**Madoka** "Thank you. For everything..."  
**Homura** "Eh... eeh..."  
Saying that, I went to the dressing room.  
Could Madoka have actually noticed the reason why I've been having so much suspicion?  
It's not impossible, but she hasn't shown any noticeable behavior that would make it seem as such.  
Maybe having her stay over was doing too much.  
Speaking of which, where will I have Madoka sleep?  
_I should of thought of this before, but I don't have anything other than my own futon._  
_Perhaps there would be no problem if I lend her my blanket and sleep on the couch._

I quickly made the preparations for sleeping, and went outside to town in a way not to let Madoka notice.  
Just a moment ago, for an instant, I did say I wanted her by my side because I felt lonely, but,  
Even if I say so myself, it seems as if I really did mean it.  
Because when I think that Madoka has a family, I was able to feel peaceful.  
This also seemed not to be the case...  
I've also come to think fighting demons is also in order to protect Madoka.

"Good evening, Akemi-san. You seem to be in a particularly good mood today"  
The person who I didn't want to meet today showed herself from a building's shadow.  
Tomoe Mami...  
**Homura** "What is it?"  
**Mami** "Ah, greetings. I was finally able to know something about Kaname-san, that I thought I'd tell you about it"  
I read from Mami's expression, that she really did obtain such information.  
Even though it was only yesterday that she said she'll investigate into Madoka's situation, has she already gotten a result?  
Though if we magical girls really put in our effort, we'd probably be able to do it...  
**Homura** "Thank you, but I'm busy for now. Would you be able to next time?"  
Turning my back to her, I continue forward.  
**Mami** "Where she is living now, how she is living, don't you want to know?"  
I stopped my feet without thinking.  
I do want to know it. I desperately want to know it.  
But, would it really be good for me to listen to this?  
For example, if it might turn out that this world itself is merely a dream that I'm seeing.  
Tomoe Mami's own existence carries on a role making dreams head to their end.  
If that's so, then to hear what she has to say is already dangerous enough.  
If that's so...  
However, I gave in to my curiosity of wanting to know more about Madoka, that I couldn't continue moving my feet.  
**Mami** "That's right... this is something you must hear."  
**Mami** "The truth of having ignored the laws of cause and effect"  
**Homura** "That's enough of an introduction, so make it quick. I said I'm busy."  
**Mami** "Alright, but about where Kaname-san is living..."  
**Mami** "You probably know this already, but she is not with her real family"  
**Mami** "She is living alone in this city of Mitakihara"  
**Mami** "Miki-san knows this too"  
Miki Sayaka too?  
**Homura** "Why did you two hide this from me?"  
**Mami** "We weren't actually hiding this from you"  
**Mami** "We just thought that you would already know it, which is why we didn't say it"  
**Homura** "That's probably a line I've heard from somewhere before"  
It's often said that dogs resemble their masters, but the opposite could also perhaps be said to be true.  
**Mami** "Kaname-san's family, you see..."  
**Homura** "Hearing that is enough for me"  
I curbed her from speaking any further.  
**Homura** "So then"  
Even just knowing that Madoka is living alone is a good enough yield.  
As I thought, Madoka is for some reason keeping a secret from me.  
And so, I can't have get to know more about Madoka through anything to do with Mami any more than this.  
My intuition told me as such.  
**Mami** "Fufu, that kind of attitude is not like you, is it?"  
**Homura** "What do you mean?"  
**Mami** "You've always been protecting Kaname-san"  
**Mami** "But you, right now, are trying to avert your eyes from her"  
What the heck does she know?  
**Homura** "You're saying that as if you've always been watching me"  
**Homura** "But, I won't be taken in by that"  
**Homura** "I will be beside her for longer, even if just by a little bit"  
**Homura** "Even if, for example, this is merely a dream I'm seeing, or a temporary miracle"  
**Mami** "It is not a miracle"  
**Mami** "The wishes we have granted, and our experiences in our everyday life, even with magic, are nothing more than inevitabilities we have accumulated throughout our lives"  
**Mami** "The one who taught me that, was you, Akemi-san. Because it is you, after all"  
**Homura** "I don't understand what you mean"  
**Mami** "I respect you. That is what I mean."  
That's not an answer.  
**Mami** "I certainly do want to get closer to you"  
**Homura** "I'm honored that you would say that, but"  
**Homura** "I have decided in my heart not to have anything to do with people who give off the scent of a swindler, at least as much as possible"  
I don't know what it is that Mami knows, but there is the risk that something might change if I have anything to do with her.  
The possibility of heading towards the conclusion.  
When I think about that, I've decided that it's better not to get any closer.

I turned my back to and went away from her, who was smiling from beginning to end.  
My reason for living, was to protect this world.  
Not because I wanted to save someone.  
Not because I wanted to protect someone either.  
It's because there's nothing except for this that I am able to do for "that girl"...  
And so... if it ever just started to rot away... I thought.  
Even so...  
After buying some milk and eggs from a nearby supermarket, I return back home.  
The instant I open the door to my home, I stiffened.  
Madoka, with her hair down, came out of the dressing room just then.  
**Madoka** "Where did you go, Homura-chan?"  
**Homura** "Shopping until now..."  
**Homura** "Besides, that hairstyle..."  
It seemed as if Madoka, the one who is definitely at the ends of this world, has shown herself.  
And so, I consulted my conscience.  
Something like, "Homura-chan, have you forgotten completely about me?"  
**Madoka** "Perhaps... since I always wear a ribbon. Is it strange?"  
**Homura** "... No. To say it's strange... would be ridiculous"  
**Homura** "Then, I'll be going into the bath"  
**Madoka** "Yes. Okay"

Undressing myself in the dressing room, I submerged myself in the tub to wash myself.  
While in the tub, I recalled those times once more.  
That day when Madoka became a god.  
Splash...  
The water droplets, trickle in the tub and make an echo.  
I noticed...  
That in the days I've been spending with her, protecting the world has become something secondary for me.  
I... shall fulfill my duty.  
Because it was my oath to you that I have set my heart on.  
But, but...  
Without her... is it all meaningless?  
Please, forgive me for being like this.  
Madoka...


	6. Chapter 6

Madoka "Homura-chan, is it really alright for me to stay over?"  
Homura "Eh. It's alright quite late, so let's sleep for today"  
Madoka "So then, Homura-chan?"  
Madoka "There's a blanket put on top of the sofa, but... aren't you going to sleep with me?"  
Homura "No. Because I'll be sleeping on the sofa"  
Homura "Madoka, if you can sleep over here, it'll be alright"  
Madoka "N-, no! You'll catch a cold"  
Homura "Even if it is December, it'll be alright if I turn on the air conditioner."  
Madoka "That'll use up electricity, and your throat will hurt"  
Homura "I wouldn't mind"  
Madoka "Anyways, no is a no!"  
Madoka "Homura-chan, you are going to sleep with me! !"  
Homura "Eh...?"

While dragging me by my pajama sleeve, we head to the bed.

Madoka "Because, it's that..."

The blanket was taken from the sofa and put on top of the bed.

Madoka "..."

My embarrassed-looking face looks towards the floor.

Madoka "If you don't want to, Homura-chan, we can go back to before"  
Homura "Actually it is fine with me..."

I had no idea why she wanted to sleep by my side this much.

Madoka "Great. Ehehe"  
Madoka "I somehow feel that I can sleep more soundly by your side, Homura-chan"

So it was something like that, huh?  
Perhaps she's always been lonely by herself.

Homura "Then, shall we turn out the lights in this room?"  
Madoka "Yes. I'll be getting into the futon, okay? ..."

Homura "I turned it off"  
Madoka "Okay"

I make a fleeting glance towards Madoka.  
Her head, coming out just a little from the futon, appeared extremely cute.

Madoka "Homura-chan, come closer already"

It seems as if I've acquired a spoiled younger sister.

Homura "Okay okay..."

Even while making a wry smile, in my inner heart, I've become really happy.  
Madoka quickly moved over to the right.

Madoka "Wehihihi. You're warm~"  
Homura "Very cosy, isn't it?"  
Madoka "Ehehe. I can catch some of your scent, Homura-chan"  
Madoka "... It's a nice scent..."

_...Please don't say such embarrassing things_

As Madoka was saying such things, I unconsciously averted my face.  
I felt somewhat ticklish, and there was a somewhat itchy sensation around my back.  
Madoka is right next to me.  
Close enough for me to reach if I stretch out my hands.  
When I wake up in the morning, Madoka's sideways face will definitely be beside me...  
Will she say "good morning" to me with a sleepy face?

... A morning greeted by Madoka.  
A morning when I'm not alone.  
It was never my intention to pray and fight for such a future.  
I just merely wanted Madoka to live.  
My wish was to create a world where Madoka could be saved.  
But, if I think about it now...  
Maybe my real intention was actually different from that.

Madoka "Hey, Homura-chan...?"  
Homura "What is it?"  
Madoka "I'm always being looked after by you, aren't I, Homura-chan?"

She's probably talking about how I looked over her studies, and had her stay over.  
Or maybe she noticed my concern over her...

Madoka "Is it alright?"  
Madoka "To merely keep being looked after by you, Homura-chan..."  
Madoka "Even though I want to do something for you, there doesn't seem like there's anything I can do in return..."  
Homura "I suppose so"

You're just like that, aren't you, Madoka?  
Even when I tell you, "as long as you are yourself, that is enough," of course you wouldn't understand.  
Always trying to become a "person who can provide something to someone else"...  
Don't you know how much you are helping me out just by being with me?  
Perhaps, even if I say this to you, you would surely still not understand.  
Even though it would be nice if I could give it some form...

I recalled the first time Madoka came over to my home to play, several days ago.  
The mirror reflecting the two of us wearing the same ribbon.  
It looked as if we were two sisters next to each other.

Flashback――  
Homura "Would I be the big sister?"  
Madoka "... We were thinking the same thing, weren't we?"  
Madoka "Homura-chan's younger sister, huh. Yeah. Perhaps that's fine..."  
――Flashback

Homura "... If so"  
Homura "Would you become my little sister?"  
Madoka "Little sister?"  
Homura "If there ever anything that troubles you, I will definitely protect you"  
Homura "And in exchange, for you to be by my side, so that I don't ever get lonely"  
Homura "I've been lonely, more than you've ever thought"  
Homura "So..."  
Homura "I want... you to become my family"  
Madoka "... Family?"  
Homura "For a certain reason, I haven't met with my family for a while"  
Madoka "Aren't the people in your family worried?"

That's right... are they... worried...?

Homura "For now, there's a reason I can't meet with them..."

What would they think of me, who has now become a magical girl?  
Now, it's as if I've become a different person.

Homura "Even though I thought I was able to become a stronger person by continuing to say to myself that it's alright to be by myself..."  
Homura "Like that girl who gave me that ribbon..."  
Madoka "... That person, was a precious friend of yours, wasn't she, Homura-chan?"  
Homura "Eh..."

She truly was precious.

Homura "Even then, it seems, I'm no good..."

Would this be a "betrayal" against that girl?  
As of now, I'm about to disregard her, and wish for a future with this girl.

Homura "In these few days that I've spent with you, I've come to understand"

Even though Madoka, even now, somewhere, is continuing to fight to protect the wishes of the girls...  
Even then...

Homura "Living all by myself is just so painful..."  
Madoka "Homura-chan..."

That time when I met you, how surprised was I?  
I thought... I'd never be able to meet you again.  
Even though it seems as if you forgot all about me...  
But you... for some reason... depended on me...  
Needing me more than you have ever in the past...  
Staying by my side.

Homura "And so please"  
Homura "Be by my side"  
Homura "You are necessary to me. Madoka..."  
Madoka "..."  
Homura "Is it all no good?"  
Madoka "Uuh..."

Tears have been welling up in Madoka's eyes.

Homura "Madoka..."  
Madoka "That's not it..."  
Madoka "I... I'm... so happy..."  
Madoka "I don't know how to say it well... but I'm really happy."

I knew the reason for Madoka's tears.  
I came to knew it on that day when I met with Junko at that restaurant.  
There was nobody who Madoka was connected to.  
It was an even thinner existence than me, who has repeatedly gone back in time...  
If she were ever to go away, nobody would notice.  
Painful...  
For Madoka, who has always been loved by family and friends, not to be remembered by anyone.  
... I understand.  
That since this is Madoka, I'm feeling the same thing.  
Like Tomoe Mami, who became a magical girl without a choice,  
I know of how it is like to be someone who nobody would look after even upon death.  
Even though I didn't think that it was "especially cruel" before...

Homura "Madoka..."  
Madoka "What is it, Homura-chan, for you to cry as well..."  
Homura "..."  
Homura "So, we'll always be together..."  
Madoka "... Yeah"  
Homura "So, we'll always, always, be together, okay? ..."  
Madoka "Yeah!"

So, please. The girl in front of me today, please let her somehow be a never-ending miracle.  
In order to wipe my tears, I temporary let Madoka go.  
We remained silent until we both calmed down.

Homura "I've shown you an embarrassing side of myself, haven't I?"  
Madoka "Ehehe, the same for me too."  
Madoka "Hey, Homura-chan?"  
Homura "What is it?"  
Madoka "Umm..."  
Madoka "Can I call you, onee-chan...?"

O-, onee-chan?  
That's right, I did say to Madoka that I wanted her to become my little sister.

Homura "I-, if it's just between the two of us alone"  
Madoka "Onee-chan"  
Homura "..."

At least it would have been great if I was a different year from Madoka.  
Well, as I've been time traveling, I have lived for longer...  
Although I'm not sure whether I'm essentially the older one or not...

Madoka "In my case, I have a little brother, which is why I've always been onee-chan, but I thought, an older sibling would be nice"  
Madoka "Since an onee-chan needs to be reliable and steady, I think"  
Homura "As you are right now, I think you are a good onee-chan"  
Madoka "Yeah... thank you"  
Madoka "Hey, onee-chan?"  
Homura "Uh..."

This is, embarrassing...

Madoka "Fufu... Homura-chan, do you feel embarrassed?"  
Homura "Because I'm still not used to this..."  
Madoka "Then, would it be better to call you by name?"  
Homura "... It's alright to call me onee-chan"  
Madoka "Yes. I'm not used to it either, so I'll call you as it seems fit"

It seems like I truly did acquire a younger sister.  
Somehow, around my ticklish ear...

Madoka "Hey, onee-chan..."  
Madoka "Can you hold me? ..."

_Hold?_

Homura "Eh... eh?"

What is she saying all of a sudden?  
As my eyes have now adjusted to the night, I was clearly able to see how Madoka looked.  
Like a dog begging for food, she made pitiful-looking eyes.  
Did Madoka also feel quite lonely all by herself?  
It doesn't look like as if she was saying it with some kind of strange hidden meaning...  
She's, more than anything...  
Cuter than anyone should be allowed to be...

Madoka "No good...?"  
Homura "... Is this fine?"  
Madoka "Y-, yes"

Madoka was so lovely, that I embraced her without thinking.  
I was stuck by an impulse, similar to the desire to hold and be affectionate with a cute animal.

Homura "Is it difficult to breathe?"  
Madoka "Y, yes..."  
Madoka "It's a little, embarrassing, isn't it?"

Madoka's reddened cheeks rested around my chest.  
I don't know much about this because I don't have siblings, but do siblings usually sleep together like this?  
But, after wondrously calming down...  
It was obvious, but I now feel Madoka more close-up than I ever have in the past.  
Madoka at my chest, with an embarrassed-looking red face...  
Even then, she steadily, tightly grasped my pajamas with both hands.  
Could she, perhaps, wanted to be fawned upon like this ever since the time she said "I want to sleep together"?  
Certainly, going to sleep in a home all by myself was quite lonely.  
It might have also been true for me in the past as well.  
Somehow, a gentle feeling sprouted out, and before I knew it, I started caressing Madoka.

Madoka "Ehehe"  
Madoka "Homura-chan, I like the soft feel of your hand"  
Madoka "If you can stroke me some more"

It appears as if she has taken a liking to it.  
As Madoka has wished, I continue stroking her around her hair and ears.

Homura "You really are like a younger sister, more than I've thought before"  
Madoka "What do you mean?"  
Homura "How spoiled you are"  
Madoka "Yes... I think so. I was a little surprised myself"  
Madoka "But because you're Homura-chan..."  
Madoka "Because you're Homura-chan, it makes me want to be fawned upon like this"  
Homura "Ah, why so?"  
Madoka "Ehehe, I don't know."  
Madoka "Why, I wonder?"  
Madoka "But I felt from within, from the time I met you, Homura-chan, that you were special..."  
Madoka "Something different about you from Sayaka-chan or Hitomi-chan"

Could it perhaps be...  
Maybe she was able to perceive the one thing existing in this world still connected to her.  
Which would be I, who have still not forgotten about Madoka...

Homura "You have a good sense of smell, don't you?"

I murmured in a small voice.

Madoka "Mnn? Did you say something?"  
Homura "Nothing"

Madoka's right hand held with my left.  
Madoka, who is at my chest and has now become calm, smiled.

Madoka "Ehehe... go on"  
Homura "Yeah"

As if gently patting her back, I gently stroked downwards with my hand.

Madoka "Fufufu, it's as if I somehow became a cat.."  
Homura "Certainly"  
Madoka "Purr, purr"

She comes closer to my body, to around my cheeks.

Homura "Fufu, this feels ticklish..."  
Madoka "Ehehe... comfy, right?"  
Homura "Eh. Warm..."

After a while, as I caress Madoka's hair, I got the feeling that the hand grasping my pajamas loosened up.

_Has she fallen asleep?_

I pointedly poked her cheeks with my finger.

Madoka "... munyamunya"

_It seems as if she's calmed down, and fallen asleep._

Until I became sleep, I continued to slowly stroke Madoka's hair.  
And in the end, our hands that we held together did not separate.

* * *

Note: In order to try to make this easier to read, I decided to add spaces before and after every instance of dialogue. Does this make it better? If so, I'll go make this change for the previous chapters as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Mnn...  
How warm...  
Slowly, slowly, I opened my eyes.  
That right, Madoka stayed over last night.  
I was hugging Madoka, and over the course of my sleep, my hand had somehow let go.  
In place of that, both of Madoka's hand were wrapped around my back.  
You didn't let go for me, while you were asleep...  
Even though it was almost Christmas, it felt entirely warm...  
All the way to the depths of my chest... touching my heart...  
A morning when I'm not alone.  
A morning I greet, alongside someone precious to me.  
It was, to me, "a time in life that I shouldn't ever have been able to arrive at."  
To me, who threw away everything just to protect one person...  
This was a time in life that shouldn't have been possible.  
Yes...  
It was the very thing itself, a miracle.

_Things such as the beginnings of happy days as this, such things do exist, don't they?  
__Is Madoka still sleeping, I_ _wonder?_

With my pointed finger, I try poking at her cheeks.  
It felt tender and elastic.  
She didn't respond at all. As I thought, she's still sleeping, isn't she?  
That's right.  
Right now, let's make preparations for the morning and let Madoka eat some delicious food.  
Even though I usually always just settle with the same insipid breakfast...  
Now that it is finally a day like this, let's have some miso soup... and then scrambled some eggs.  
Madoka certainly did like scrambled eggs...  
As the image of a sleepy Madoka arriving at the dining table floated in my mind, I unconsciously let out a smile.  
Deciding as such, let's now quickly get out of the futon.  
So as not to wake Madoka up, I prepared to remove both of her hands from around me.  
However, surprisingly, she grasped me so firmly, that I wasn't able to slip out of it.

_I was worried about this... if it's like this, then I can't make breakfast_

Since it couldn't be helped, I tried wriggling my body around in order to slip out of her embrace.  
Guru... kyuh  
When I attempted to turn around, I was embraced with even greater force, that I couldn't move at all.

Homura "... khh, you're awake, aren't you!"  
Homura "If you're awake, can you let me go?"  
Madoka "..."  
Madoka "I still wanna sleep..."  
Homura "I understand. You can sleep"  
Homura "I'll prepare breakfast"  
Madoka "..."

However, Madoka firmly didn't release her hands.  
Or actually, with "that attitude," she forcibly passed below my body, and came to bury her face in my chest.

Homura "Hey-... Madoka..."  
Madoka "..."

_Hah... really... when it comes to you, there's just no helping it, is there?..._

I let out a sigh, and at the same time, I let out a smile.  
I try drawing my right hand towards her chin.  
Like this, as if jerking at her chin, I softly moved my fingertips.  
As I do so, the strength of her both hands fastened around me, as well as her facial expression, loosened little by little.  
Does it feel good, to be caressed on your chin?  
I stop moving my fingertips.

Madoka "Mn~~"

... Does this mean that she wants me to do that some more?  
Khsh khsh...  
As I tickled her, I got the feeling that maybe somehow, Madoka made a broad smile on her face.  
I stopped my fingers once again.

Madoka "Mn~~"  
Madoka "Ehehe..."

It seems that it felt good being tickled on the chin.  
It appears that her groans are pleas for me to continue moving my fingers.  
Perhaps it would be too embarrassing to say "do it some more"?  
I continued caressing Madoka's lower jaw for a while longer.  
She has let go of all tension in her body, but even then she didn't let go of her hands from my back.  
As if I am being firmly captured...  
I was really happy.  
Is this the end station of my continuous wandering over multiple layers of time? ...  
Or are there still a whole lot of stations ahead of me that I still don't know about? ...  
For example, whatever journey this becomes, if the scenery seen from the car window is something I can always continue to see with this girl...  
Wouldn't that be really wonderful? ...  
Passing through the long... long night.  
Basking in the same warm light of the sun...

Homura "It's warm... isn't it?"  
Madoka "... Yes. Onee-chan..."

Madoka mumbles a poorly-recited reply.  
Onee-chan... was it?  
After all, for me to want to be joined together to her even if it's merely by words, is nothing more than my own desire.  
It was like a good-luck charm.  
But, even just the time I am with Madoka...  
I didn't want to surrender being by this girl's side.  
... Junko-san. I'm sorry...  
For quite a while, I continued silently caressing Madoka's jaw.  
While gazing at her peaceful sleeping face.  
As I look at this tranquil face, it made me want to tease her just a little.  
Her defenseless sides.  
Sneaking my free hand over there...

Madoka "Hyah!?"

Just now! With that, I turned my body over once, and jumped off the bed.  
As I do so, she reacts without a moment's delay, and sets out to try to grab me.  
However, as I was just one step quicker, she wasn't able to even touch me.

With what I just did, I make one smile to Madoka.  
Madoka puffs up her cheeks like a puffer fish.

Madoka "Unfair! Onee-chan!"  
Homura "Ah, are you talking about the one who was pretending to be asleep?"  
Madoka "Unh~~"  
Madoka "Since we're off from school, it's better to just sleep some more!"  
Homura "That's no good. If you slack off because it's break, you'll eventually be unable to move your body anymore"

For me, spending time in a futon is not unpleasant, but I get the feeling that if I stayed there, I won't ever be able to move.

Madoka "I wanna sleep with onee-chan some more..."

Uuu...

Homura "Even if you blush, I said it's no good!"

My heart seemed about to let way.

_Does she have mastery of even more techniques to get fawned upon? ... I can't make light of it._

Homura "Well, if you're still sleepy at any rate, you can continue doing so"  
Madoka "... Homura-chan you idiot..."

In the end, while still miffed, she came off the bed.  
When I see her steady gait, it doesn't appear like she was lacking sleep at all.

Homura "If you've woken up, then please wash your face"  
Madoka "Homura-chan, you're acting like a mama"

My choice of words were harsher than they ever were before, but in my innermost mind, fawning upon Madoka made me so happy I couldn't stand it.  
After she has finished washing her face, she stands by my side like a little bird.  
Even when I say that I'll do the cooking by myself, she doesn't listen, saying "I'll help too."  
It seems as if she doesn't want to separate from me for even one second.  
It feels as if I've seen a new side of Madoka that I've never known before.

* * *

Madoka, Homura "Itadakimasu (let's eat)"

Amazing.  
There was warm food for the both of us.  
I can see steam from the miso soup and white rice, and the scrambled eggs and ketchup had a brilliant color.  
And so, Madoka, right in front of me...  
Just a few days ago, I wouldn't have been able to believe that this kind of scene could have happened.

Madoka "Ehehe, since I'm hungry, this seems really delicious"  
Homura "Especially since it seems like you woke up earlier than I did..."  
Madoka "Yeah. I woke up at about 5"  
Homura "Isn't that one hour earlier than me!?"  
Homura "If you could have said so, I could have made breakfast earlier..."  
Madoka "I thought so, which is why I didn't wake you up"  
Homura "... Really"  
Madoka "The egg is delicious..."

While taking the food at ease, we talked about our plans for the afternoon.  
We planned to just wander around town, but...  
Since I didn't know about Madoka's economic situation, I suggested to visit places that wouldn't require much money.  
I try to be mindful of this as much as possible without asking prying questions.

Homura "Would you have enough money, Madoka? Although that's why I thought it'd be good to decide on where to go"  
Madoka "I don't have that much on me, so it's best if it's something that won't use much money"  
Homura "Understood. Then, places where we can walk around would be good, wouldn't it?"

She doesn't have much money, huh...  
It seems as if she's been living normally until now, but how is she getting along?  
Anyways, for a place that wouldn't require money, where would be good? ...  
Even if we were to go shopping, if Madoka is so short on money that she's worried about living expenses, then it wouldn't be fun at all...  
Karaoke...  
Movies...  
Bowling...  
Only things that would probably require some money come to my mind.  
It'd be fine if I can give her a treat, but Madoka would probably refuse that...

Homura "Madoka, is there any place where you'd like to go?"

**~Public Gym~**  
I see, here, we'd be able to play without using up much money.  
It seems like middle school students can play here with 200 yen  
Today seems to be the day for table tennis and badminton.

Madoka "Homura-chan, which one would you like to do?"  
Homura "It doesn't feel like I'll lose to you on either of them, Madoka."  
Madoka "That's right, you were good at physical education, weren't you?"

In the end, we decided on badminton.  
The reason was because Madoka said she was good at badminton.  
After enrolling at the reception desk, we borrow the rackets, and head towards the arena on the second floor.  
Perhaps because this day off was still quite early, it was all empty inside.  
Inside, there was about only one club of old people playing table tennis.

Madoka "So we'll be the only ones playing badminton"  
Homura "It's great that it's so vacant"

Leaving our belongings at the sides, Madoka took out the racket from its cover.

Madoka "Ehehe, it's the first time since elementary school"

I've never held a racket even once, but I kept quiet about this to Madoka.  
At least, I do know what the rules of badminton are.  
I don't know how much Madoka can do, but it should be fine if I just hit it back as I see fit.  
I also took the racket out.  
Grasping its handle, I try swinging it a little.

_Is it something like this, perhaps..._

Buun... buun...  
There was the sound of slicing through air.  
... Perhaps this will be fun.  
Taking the shuttlecock out of the backpack, I hand it over to Madoka, and head towards the opposite side of the court.  
Buun... buun...

Homura "Come, anytime now"  
Madoka "I'm starting~"

Madoka launches the shuttlecock upwards.  
Since it tumbled somewhat forward, I extend out my racket with a forward step.  
However, as if it were fleeing from it, it merely grazes the tip of my racket.

Madoka "Sorry about that just now, it was a little too short"

If it is too short, that means that there was not enough distance.

_Certainly, Madoka's serve right now was weak.  
Then perhaps this time it'd be better for me to stand a little more forward._

I pick up the shuttlecock, and hit it back towards Madoka.  
Madoka easily returns the high-hit shuttlecock

Madoka "Ey!"

The shuttlecock, as predicted, comes back my way.  
This time, I will return it by aiming well and hitting it up from below.  
The shuttlecock passes the net, and flies towards Madoka's court.

_I did it!_

This time, it comes back somewhat to the right, but she was able to catch it by moving just a little.

_I see, she has grasped a sense of distance._  
_This time, I will return it with an overhead shot._

Since it came back just the right distance, I take my racket behind my shoulder as one would for a tennis serve...  
The sound of cutting through air echoed emptily...  
The shuttlecock, without even grazing my racket, fell down on the floor.

Madoka "Ahaha, you missed, Homura-chan"  
Homura "Uuu..."

To actually be laughed at by Madoka while playing a sport...  
If it's come to this, I'll bring down even your willpower to its knees! !


	8. That ribbon, suits you very well

**Madoka** "That was fun~"  
**Homura** "... Uuhh"

_I'm never going to play badminton... ever again_

With a white napkin, Madoka took out a box tucked in the backpack.

**Madoka** "Homura-chan, eat lunch and cheer up"  
**Homura** "Uuu~~"

_With this, isn't this a complete reversal of our sisterly power relation?_

I take an onigiri from the bento box that Madoka took out.  
Pakh.

**Madoka** "Fufufu. Yes, there's also tea"  
**Homura** "Thanks"  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, I was full of self-confidence this time, so I was finally able to put my all into it"  
**Homura** "You were really skilled, but I honestly didn't expect that"  
**Madoka** "Mama played badminton in the past, and taught me"

_Junko-san did..._

So that's why she was so good at it...

**Madoka** "So nostalgic..."  
**Homura** "..."  
**Madoka** "Let's do it again"  
**Homura** "If possible, I'd like to retire"

Mnn... over there, that's...?  
In my chest, there was a throbbing creaking noise.

**Homura** "Shall we leave anytime now?"  
**Madoka** "Eh? Already?"  
**Homura** "Eh. I've already rested enough"

Because of a tree, there was a blind spot where Madoka couldn't see, but over there was...  
Madoka's mother, and little brother.  
They are walking here, from somewhere further over there.  
If we remain here, then we'd end up with them bumping into Madoka.  
Taking Madoka's hand, I began running.

**Madoka** "Eh!? What is it, Homura-chan?"  
**Homura** "It's alright, just follow me"

_Please, don't notice us..._

While making a forceful prayer, I break off into a run.  
Please...  
Worried about what's behind us, I try looking behind me.  
... Junko-san's eyes were steadily staring.  
Not at me... but at Madoka.  
At Madoka beside me, clearly.  
Junko once said, "I don't have a daughter, but perhaps I had one."  
With a vague memory like that, is she able to recognize Madoka?  
Madoka does not exist anywhere in this world.  
Because she's an existence of a higher plane, a mere concept that merely destroys witches.

_Even so, why..._

I held firmly to Madoka's hand.  
Please don't call us...  
Just somehow, leave us be...  
My...  
My new family, please don't take it away...

――――――――  
"Maroka~~~!"  
――――――――

From behind us, an inarticulate, childish voice echoed in the park.  
It's over...  
It wasn't just Junko-san that didn't forget about Madoka's existence.  
Could it really be, that the one in her family that she has this strong of a connection with...

**Madoka** "Tatsuya..."  
**Madoka** "... Mama?"

Madoka's gaze, and Junko-san's gaze, met each other exactly.  
I weakened the grasp I kept with Madoka's hand.  
Already, I have no more means of restraining Madoka.

**Homura** "Sorry... Madoka..."

Now, I only had a tremendous amount of guilt for trying to take away Madoka from her real family.  
However, Madoka didn't let go of my hand.  
No, on the contrary, she's tightly grasping my hand.  
And then, she quivered.

_... Madoka_

I have been fearing any encounter with Junko-san.  
Because she just can't be allowed to be struck with the reality that even the ones who are closest to her in this world have forgotten her.  
By doing so, she can only recognize that she has nowhere to go.  
To get a taste of such a cruel experience, I predicted that this was what would happen for Madoka.

**Junko** "O-, oy... Tatsuya"

Junko-san, pulled by the hand of her daughter, came this way.  
Madoka, seeing this, drew back one step, two steps.  
And with her eyes, urged me, "let's go."  
But, that was not so...

**Homura** "It's alright, Madoka..."

I squeezed at Madoka's hand.

**Madoka** "Homura... chan?"

If I make her go forward here, perhaps Madoka will end up irreversibly returning to her family.  
But I wasn't able to restrain Madoka.  
Even if I make usage of Madoka's misunderstanding and continue being by her side, it'll only make my heart hurt.  
There is a proper place for Madoka to return...  
There is no need for her to become "like me"...  
I mentally prepared myself.

**Homura** "It's alright. Because people can't just forget everything so easily..."

As I say that, Madoka turned this way, and moved her gaze towards Junko and Tatsuya.

**Homura** "Hello. Thank you for the coffee earlier"  
**Junko** "O-, oh..."

I got the feeling that my words couldn't reach her.  
The little brother reaches out his hands towards Madoka.

**Tatsuya** "Maroka~~!"  
**Madoka** "... Tatsuya"  
**Junko** "!?"

Junko stared at Madoka, and became silent.

**Homura** "This is Madoka, who I told you about earlier"  
**Junko** "That girl..."

I decided not to say any more than this.  
Because I was convinced that saying anything more would be redundant.  
Madoka looked at Junko once again.  
Junko walks over to Madoka.

**Madoka** "Uuu..."  
**Madoka** "Nice to meet you..."  
**Junko** "Ah, aah... nice to meet you"  
**Junko** "Are you, an acquaintance with Tatsuya?"  
**Madoka** "Ah, um... that's..."  
**Junko** "Just maybe, but perhaps you've played with that kid over there before?"  
**Madoka** "S-, something like that"  
**Junko** "I see. Thank you..."  
**Junko** "... No"

Junko-san put her right hand on her forehand and shook her head.

**Junko** "No no, that's not it, that's not"  
**Madoka** "Eh?"  
**Junko** "I... you... where..."  
**Madoka** "Eh, eh?"  
**Junko** "Ah..., mmm..."  
**Junko** "Kuh~~~~, somehow, even though it hasn't come to me before, ... aaaaaah, I can't remembeeeeeer"  
**Madoka** "..."  
**Madoka** "... Fufufu"

As if a line of tension has been cut, Madoka laughed.  
As if it would have seemed like a lie to say that she was tense just a while ago, it felt pleasant just seeing her smiling face.  
Junko, who saw this, was taken aback, dumbfounded.  
But as if being taken along, Junko-san also let out a smile.

**Junko** "Yes, yes. It was like this. It was like this. I had a relation with you that felt something like this"  
**Junko** "I wonder. Although I can't remember at all, I'm sorry"  
**Madoka** "Fufufu, it's alright. It's alright. Because it's the same for me..."  
**Junko** "Liar, you, by seeing my face, jumped up right away, didn't you!"  
**Madoka** "Ehehe, perhaps that's so"  
**Junko** "Ah, even so, since you did say 'nice to meet you' a moment ago, then perhaps that might also be so"  
**Madoka** "Yes. That's no mistake"

_Madoka..._

**Junko** "Is that so..."

Saying that, Junko's line of sight turned this way.  
I didn't get the feeling that those eyes were saying anything like "if I can have my daughter, I'd appreciate that"  
Even though Madoka is your daughter... if it's Junko-san, wouldn't she notice this?  
Even so... how can I just give up?  
I... as of now, don't want to hand over Madoka to you guys...

**Junko** "Your muffler is coming apart..."  
**Junko** "You'll catch a cold..."  
**Madoka** "Ah... thank you"

Seeing that spectacle, my chest seemed about to get frizzled.  
There was no way she couldn't remember...

―**Homura** "Okaa-san..."

I unconsciously tightly held onto my cell phone, and along with a white breath, I let out a voice.  
I projected the image of a "woman with pale skin as white as snow" and myself onto those two, overlapping with them.  
Even with me like this, do you still remember me as your daughter?  
If I ever go meet you. In that way... will you face me with a smile?  
It pops up on my screen, and as I stare at the name, a feeling of sorrow comes welling up.  
Even though I've decided never to meet them again...  
My resolution is tenderly quivering...  
Junko-san is whispering something to Madoka, but I wasn't able to hear so well from here.  
Madoka is smiling, but by looking closely, I can see that her lips are bouncing slightly.  
What they heck are they saying?  
Just now, turning her eyes my way, turning to us two this time, Junko-san speaks.

**Junko** "If you played with Tatsuya for me, this time I want to give some thanks"  
**Junko** "When you have time off, you two can come to my home to play. Because lately, I've been able to have get days off on Saturdays."  
**Madoka** "Understood"  
**Junko** "Fufufu, I'll look forward to it. Then, see you later"  
**Junko** "Ah, yes, I forgot to say this"  
**Junko** "That ribbon, suits you very well. The one who chose it had really good taste"  
**Madoka** "..."

While saying that and smiling, Junko-san left along with Tatsuya.  
We watched over them, until their backs were out of our sight

**Madoka** "Fufu... praising her own self..."  
**Madoka** "Foolish isn't it, really"

――――――――  
"Uuu..."  
"Remembered..."  
"She remembered..."  
"About me... Mama... and Tatsuya too..."  
―"Yes... that's right"  
"Even though I'm not here any more..."  
"Even though the true me is not here anymore, anywhere..."  
"Uuuuu"  
"Uuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"  
Until Madoka stopped crying, I didn't separate from her.  
From now on too, I will definitely not let her go.  
Definitely, until the end of this miracle...  
――――――――

While holding onto Madoka's hand, we walked below the illumination of the commercial district.  
Perhaps because Christmas was close, our restless appearances stood out.

**Madoka** "Why didn't you tell me?"  
**Homura** "About what?"  
**Madoka** "Homura-chan, you met with Mama without me knowing, didn't you"  
**Homura** "That's right"  
**Madoka** "Even more than that, you also seemed to know that I wasn't going back to my home..."  
**Homura** "Since you didn't say it, Madoka, I thought it was better to pretend not to have known"  
**Madoka** "Uhh..."

In front of you, there was nothing I could do other than pretend I didn't know.  
As I've been getting the feeling that when you notice, you'll be gone...  
Whatever the reason, I don't know if it appeared in front of me, but...  
Just a while ago, you said "the true me is not here anymore."  
Besides, while Junko-san was noticing things about you, you concealed your true identity to the very end.  
Surely because you can't remain here for long anymore.  
Because "dreams" are eventually to be awakened from.

**Homura** "Thank you, Madoka"  
**Homura** "I didn't have any intention of meeting with my family before, but"  
**Homura** "When I saw you, I changed my mind a little"  
**Madoka** "..."

_At the year's end, let's return, to show my face to them once..._

――――――――  
After all, they looked after me, the way just as I was.  
Even for me, who is now different from before...  
Believing that those people would surely accept me...  
Because of Madoka's help, I've been able to change.  
So, it's already...  
It's already... okay now.  
――――――――


	9. Chapter 9

"Homura-chan! Look, a tree!"

As Madoka pointed, I looked up at the giant green pine tree decorated with a multitude of electric lights.

"So pretty..."

We stopped, and looked at the Christmas tree for a while.  
To reach this season... this time of the year... before, I wouldn't have believed that this was possible.  
Even now, I thought that to be able to stand here with Madoka like this, was like a dream.  
Each time Madoka beside me raises her voice gleefully, some white breath comes out, and disappears.  
Without thinking, I took Madoka's warm hand.

"Homura-chan?"

I gaze idly at the glittering star at the top of the tree.  
How much longer would I be able to do things like this with Madoka?  
Like breaths that rise to the sky, this girl too will eventually...

"Look, there's a cake shop over there"  
I was able to see a street stall at one corner of the town.

"Dressed as a santa. Cute..."

As Madoka said, it was someone wearing red and white, selling Christmas cakes.

"Can we go take a look a little?"

Since there's no particular reason to stop her, I nodded and went over to the street stall.  
Reflexively, I was taken aback.  
Sakura Kyoko!?

"Welcome. Look around as you like"

Kyoko greets us with a face as if she didn't know us.  
Since we aren't acquainted in this world, it would of course only be natural...  
Why is she in this town?

"Wehihihi, they look delicious. Shall we buy one each?"  
"Eh...? Eh, that's right"

I see. Madoka doesn't know Kyoko either.  
It feels somewhat strange...

"I'll have two of these two small ones, please"

While I was still dumbfounded, Madoka picked the cakes.

"Thanks. That would be 690 yen"

She took out notes from her wallet, and paid Kyoko.

"Ehehe. Shall we go now?"  
"Okay... I'm a bit tired, so let's rest at a cafe"

As if nothing happened, we departed from this place.  
Once again, I felt how it was real.  
How "fate has changed."

When we arrived back home, it was past eight o'clock.  
Madoka, tired from the walking, sat down on the sofa right away.  
I made some black tea, and headed towards Madoka.

"Today was fun. A lot happened"

That's right. A lot did happen today.  
I was able to see a new side of Madoka.  
How she gets quite lonesome, and is quite a wheedling child.  
How she was unexpectedly good at badminton.  
I still, don't know anything about Madoka, do I...  
I wanna make more memories with Madoka.  
Before Madoka remembers everything, and disappears... a whole lot of memories.

"Let's have the cake we bought a while back"  
"Yay. Umm, this is yours, right?  
"I'd like to have a bite"  
"Say 'aaaah'  
"H-, hey... here..."

Somehow, even I've become embarrassed.  
I took one spoonful of cream and brought it to Madoka's mouth.  
As I looked at her chewing smiling face filled with cake, I also instinctively made a smile.

* * *

All dreams are eventually to be awakened from.  
Gentle dreams, as well as painful bitter dreams, eventually, will all...  
I wanna be beside Madoka some more...  
I couldn't help wishing for that.  
If there will ever be an end, I won't ever forget her.  
And I won't ever forget the things she's taught me.  
However much I get separated from her, there are still things that will definitely not disappear.  
For this girl to have appeared, it's surely because she...  
Wished for me, who have become bound to merely fulfill a duty, to "become happy"  
In order for that girl to tell me that...  
Thank you... Madoka.  
I finally understand now.  
What you meant by your words at that time, "I will always be beside you"  
You've always been watching over me, haven't you?

Today, I went into the bath first, and went to bed before Madoka.  
Grasping at my cell phone in the darkness.  
It was a thing I haven't used much at all ever since coming to Mitakihara.  
First in my very small list of contacts, were the names of my father and mother.  
As I looked at their names, my shoulders shook.  
Just by looking at it, the insides of my chest started to feel so tight I couldn't breathe.  
Even though I resolved to do so... even though I promised to Madoka...  
Even then... it's all in vain.  
As if it became enshrouded in mist, their faces have become blurry in my mind.  
It was the damage due to my repeated trips back in time.  
Memories of my past, gradually fading...  
In my mind, I erased away "everything unnecessary" in order to protect Madoka.  
For me, family was... nothing more than that.  
Before I knew it, I couldn't even remember their faces, or voices.  
The things I lost in order to protect Madoka are unfathomable.  
Even then, I couldn't just stop.  
I have chosen to save my one and only friend.  
It's not that I'm regretting it...  
For example, even if I knew that the same thing would result, I would choose to save Madoka.  
It's for this reason that the guilt in my chest was painful.  
I changed my family to "someone else" just for my own convenience.  
I've now come to know how much parents feel for their children now.  
Now matter how far they separate, there is definitely no forgetting them...  
They're probably waiting for my return even now...  
Even then, even then, I...

"I'm sorry..."

.

.

"What is it, Homura-chan?"

Madoka...?  
As I was letting out a fit of weeping, I didn't notice how Madoka was right next to me.  
Without me noticing, she reached her hand out to me as I broke down crying, and embraced me.  
The sight of me while crying. Only to Madoka did I not want this to be seen.

"It's... nothing..."

Huh...?  
It strange... my voice is shaking.  
This is not me.  
In order to protect Madoka, I was supposed to have become "stronger enough"...

"I'm sorry, it really is nothing..."  
"Homura-chan..."

Madoka's sad face floated behind me.  
Making a face, as if calling to me, "why is it, that you don't tell me anything?"  
There's no way I could tell...  
That as I have been chasing you, I lost my memories of my family...

―"You haven't changed from before have you... Homura-chan  
―"Taking it all on yourself alone, never telling me anything..."

Those eyes made a gentle smile.

"By saying 'haven't changed from before'... could you really have... about me..."  
"Yes. I remembered it  
"How you were always there for me, Homura-chan"

No...

"Although I remembered it only just a while ago...  
"But... I'm glad I was able to remember just how precious you are, Homura-chan"

I... didn't wish for this...  
As a chill ran through my entire body, I held onto Madoka's hand.  
It's still... too early...  
I've seen a scene like this before...  
How a dear friend who has come to "know everything" then had her existence erased from this world.  
Without even any time for us two to spend together...  
My voice... couldn't reach her.  
When the memories come back, what will be the result?  
If you disappear, what will I have left?

"Don't go...  
"Please, don't go, anywhere..."

Even one second would be fine...  
Is there nothing I can do to keep her here?

That's right...  
If I tell her about "that"...  
If I tell her about how I am all alone...  
Madoka will surely, by my side...

"I have nobody but you  
"And so... I, I..."

No words come out after that.  
How could I hurt Madoka, who doesn't know anything...

"It's alright to say it"  
"Madoka?"  
"This time for sure, I want to know you, Homura-chan  
"You have been beside me all this time, Homura-chan. I don't want you to suffer all by yourself...  
"Because I can accept anything...  
"Because no matter what happens, we shall despair no more"

Madoka...

"I'm glad I remembered about you, Homura-chan  
"To be able to remember how you kept at it for me until now... how I had a precious friend, I am happy...  
"To be able to meet you again in the same world like this, I am happy  
"Homura-chan, do you regret it?  
"Would you rather... not to have ever... met me?  
"All the times and memories you've had until now, surely they were all painful..."  
"... Not once  
"Not even once!  
"Have I ever regretted meeting you!"

I have never given up.  
At my wish for Madoka to live.

"I've found it, haven't I? ...  
"My true self..."

All this time, I've always thought that nobody will ever understand me, and that nobody will ever keep pace to walk alongside me.  
As I strayed from the proper flow of time, there was no way there could have been anyone who would walk the same path for me.  
But even so...  
While I was walking all alone, with those feet, you caught up with me.

"I really was... so happy..."

For the one person who I wanted to understand me the most, to understand for me.

"I understand...  
"I'll tell you all. So, please  
"Promise me, that whatever happens, never to regret..."  
"Yes"

For Madoka right now, I get the feeling I can tell everything.  
Things like hurting her, or stopping her, nothing like that was in my head...  
For a friend who is walking alongside for me, to know the truth, seemed only natural.

I talked to Madoka about my family.  
When she was listening, she fixed her eyes only on me.  
Just when I finished talking, Madoka's eyes overflowed with tears.  
Biting her lips without saying anything...  
Still without averting her eyes from me.  
I understood that she took in everything I said as is.  
... Madoka, you've changed, haven't you?  
The you who would say "this can't be" when stricken with truth, where did it go?

"Will those people... remember me..."  
"Yes!"

With a tearful voice, Madoka makes a firm reply.

"My Mama, she remembered me  
"There's no way they'd forget"

That's right...  
There's no way they could forget, is there?  
But I...

"It'll be alright. You'll surely be able to remember"

Madoka...  
Unfortunately as of now, I can't even recall my mother's face, or my father's face.  
But, thanks to that powerful smile, you were able to make me remember something precious to me, to make up for that.  
How you led me by the hand, when I was like a little bird that couldn't even fly.  
Without thinking, I let out a smile.  
Now, I have actually noticed...  
Why I felt such a need to protect Madoka.  
I never thought deeply about why Madoka was so precious to me.  
I have finally found the answer to that...

"Somehow, when you say it to me, I get the feeling that I really can remember them"  
"Really?"  
"Eh...  
"Of course, I will go meet with them"  
"It's a promise"

There is power in Madoka's words and smile.  
Enough to scatter away any feelings of unease.  
At the very least, to me... as if like "magic"...  
You gave me, who was not worth anything, kindness and self-confidence.  
"A magical girl who can protect everyone's wishes"  
That was your ideal image of a magical girl, wasn't it?  
But you see, Madoka...  
Even if you don't rely on miracles...  
Even if you can't use magic, it would all still have been fine.  
Because for all this time, even if you didn't do all those things.  
You still gave me hope...  
Whatever the time was, the one who kept on supporting me was you.  
If I were to think that there was a possibility of saving you...  
If I were to think that I would be able to meet a you in a new timeline...  
There'd be no way I could fall into despair.  
You seem to think that you've always merely been protected by me, but that's not really true.  
For me to have been able to finally arrive here, Madoka...  
It was because you were the one who protected me.  
It's not anything like magic, or miracles.  
If magical girls are ones who protect people's wishes...  
Then you were "my magical girl" from the time I met you.

Before I knew it, it seems like I've tired myself out from crying and fell asleep.  
With hazy consciousness, when I opened my eyes, Madoka's sleeping face was before me.  
I caught the faint sight of something in front of the futon.  
Madoka's ribbon and mine, each fell to the floor.

―"..."

Taking both of them in my hand, I made a prayer while looking at Madoka's sleeping face.  
Firmly, firmly, I tied them together...  
They have now become "a single ribbon."  
Holding onto Madoka's hands, I went to sleep once again.  
To somehow, let Madoka to still be here beside me when I wake up in the morning.  
Making a modest prayer.

* * *

That day, I saw a dream.  
A dream where, at the last of the last, she became a magical girl.  
I wonder what day this happened on.  
It feels somewhat recently, but it also feels like a timeline far in the past.

In the end, Madoka defeated the witch, and used up all of her power.  
Even though like this, she can now only turn into a witch...  
Madoka made such a peaceful face...  
Like always, while letting out a tear, I take out a handgun from my shield.  
At that time, Madoka faintly murmured.

"If there will ever come a day... when the world will be without witches...  
"Then... please remember me...  
"Promise... Homura-chan"

* * *

End note.  
I suppose in the end, we are still left not knowing the true identity of this Madoka. This shall be revealed in Madoka's side of this story, which I will be posting separately.


End file.
